Unwanted Attraction
by Southpark
Summary: It was the period of medieval time in Europe, Al disguised as Ed's lady dancing partner so that they could sneak into a palace ball. Little did he know, his beauty attracted the attention of a certain state alchemist and...


Disclaimer: I do not own any character from FMA, except my fanfic plot.

Gene: Alternate Universe

Pairing: Elriest, Roy/cross-dress Al, King Bradley/Al (Will neutralize any explict scene if I were to post it here, NC-17 scene will only be posted on my journal and my other fiction account elsewhere)

Rating: PG, rating will increase to M (NC-17 elsewhere)

Summary: It was the period of medieval time in Europe, Al disguised as Ed's lady dancing partner so that they could sneak into a palace ball. Little did he know, his beauty attracted the attention of a certain state alchemist and...

**Unwanted Attraction-Night01: The Ball**

Al's round eyes widened in wonder as he stepped down the carriage. "Oops!" He squealed as he toppled over his silvery gown. An arm reached over his waist and pulled him against his chest.

"Watch it, Al," grunted Ed in low voice from behind: "We are not supposed to sneak without legal authority. Don't spilt out our identity before we leave this place, ok?"

"Hm, ok, Nii-san." Al said, feeling awkward and silly in femimine dress. "Why must I be the one to cross dress, nii-san? Can we get out of here as soon as possible?" It was a cool autumn evening. Al was upset. They were not supposed to be in this situation. Just because Ed learnt there was a gathering of the state's greatest alchemists in the palace, he dragged his younger brother-Al along in disguise so that he could witness the big event. Though the ball was open to commoners, the minimum entry criteria still required visitors to bring along their dancing partners, Ed easily persuaded the unwilling Al to dress as a girl.

18 year old Edward Elric and 13 year old Alphonse Elric were travelling alchemists in their journey to improve their alchemy skills. Shortly after their mother's death, they bid farewell to their childhood friend-Winry Rockbell, burnt down their house and set on their journey so that they would not be restricting their alchemy ability only within the confine of their hometown.

"Come on, don't be such a spoilt-sport, Al..." Ed was thrilled as they were easily permitted to enter the main gate. "Actually, you look good in this dress, you know? I've transmuted it from some unwanted cloth." Al felt Ed's warmth against his skin and Ed's lips brushed against his own and blushed uncontrollably.

"We're brothers, remember?" Al looked up into his elder brother's face and scolded in soft voice, feeling stares boring into him from all directions. The great hall was magnificently grand with golds and silvers. Soft music rose in the air. Ed dragged Al down to the dancing ground and pulled him into his embrace.

From the ground, a state alchemist was watching Al. He downed another goblet of wine. At each swirl and turn, the young lady's long blonde hair swayed gracefully in her dance. Her snow-white skin shone under the bright light. Her large grey eyes were filled with pure innocence and gentleness.

"Isn't she a beauty, Mr Mustang?" Another state alchemist approached the first alchemist with a goblet of wine in his hand and a smirk, watched the dancing couple and looked back at the sulking State Alchemist. "What do you ..."

"That's none of your business, Kimberly." Roy Mustang cut in and was about to stalk away when a hand slapped onto his shoulder. It was his superior-King Bradley.

"Why the long face, Mustang? The King is about to deliver the speech soon." He turned carelessly from Roy's gaze and spotted Al searching frantically for Ed who seemed to disappear somewhere.

"Excuse me." Roy said hastily as he moved through the crowd to Al.

'Nii-san, where are you?' Al thought anxiously as he looked through the gaps of the chatting people, trying to move through the crowd. "Excuse me, sorry.." He added hastily as his head bumped into someone's chest.

"Are you looking for your partner?" A deep voice asked. Roy checked his presentation hastily as he faced the stunning lady before his eyes, not believing that he was speaking to her face to face.

"Hm, yes." Al nodded. "I can find him on my own, thanks." He tried to pull away but Roy took hold of his hand.

"Will you dance with me?" Roy could not believe when the words flew out of his mouth as if he did not own it. He did not notice King Bradley staring at Al as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

**TBC**

**AU:** Probably will and probably won't continue this fic, depending on my mood, besides, I have not completed my finalization of 'The Lost Heaven' to be posted in


End file.
